new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dargs
"Never leave a corpse to rot. For when the corpse eaters come, your problems are just about to start." Dargs are one of the creatures that roam on the eastern continent. They are much like other canines, creatures that travel in packs. They are considered creatures of ill-intent and have been long the source of myths of souls that couldn't reach out the Maker, thus cursed to roam the world once more as a Darg. Despite their ill-reputation among the people of the eastern continent, they have been used as beasts of war. Lifestyle The beasts are predatory animals. Hunting in packs, they have their own way of hunting - quite similar to ordinary wolves. When hunting down a pack of large prey, the Dargs try to isolate one specimen to then group up on the poor animal. Despite they hunt mostly for their food, the Darg is quite known to be a scavenger. Corpses that aren't buried deep enough can often be dug up by packs of Dargs, who don't seem to mind the rotting flesh. A pack of Dargs tend to be around the size of eight specimens. Usually led by a large alpha that has the sole right of mating. Region of Appearance The Darg appears all over the eastern continent. There are some sub-species but they don't differ too much from each other. They reside mostly in woodlands but can be found on various areas that lack woods. For the fact that they seem to be able to thrive in other biomes, the Darg is considered by some military units of Rong to be an excellent mount. Even if there is a chance of infighting among the Darg or a handler being assaulted by its own beast. Strong Points * Infectious Bite: As scavengers that even dig up corpses, one can safely assume that the mouth hygiene of a Darg isn't the best. A lot of bacteria reside within its mouth and if a Darg manages to get a bite off on its prey, the wound is sure to become infected if not treated almost immediately after the encounter. * Keen instincts: Much like other canines, Dargs have an excellent set of instincts and senses. The best is their skill of catching scents, able to even find and trace corpses. They use this ability to also track down prey or try to stay away from other predator creatures, such as griffons and bazelgeuses. * Agility: Despite they are somewhat larger than most other canines, the Darg is faster than it is stronger. They can catch up with some of their prey and it is considered futile for humans to even try to run away from a pack of Darg. Their agility allows them to quickly turn and move around while retaining a lot of their speed. Weak Points * Strength: The Darg is despite its size not build for strength. They are able to serve as mounts but can't pack the same strength by the broader build direwolves. * Intelligence: The Darg isn't a creature of wit. They act soley on instincts and sometimes pick a fight that they can't win. This usually has made many contribute them to be quite brave but experts on Dargs argue this and blame it on that Dargs are slow learners. * Wary: Courage isn't something that comes naturally to an average Darg. Once they become aware that they won't win a fight, they tend to quickly flee from whatever fight they were in. Category:Special Creature Category:Beastiary Category:Darg